1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a cap for bottles which is capable of quickly mixing different kinds of materials to prepare a mixture and, more particularly, to a cap device for bottles, which allows a user to mix an additive contained in the cap device with a material contained in a bottle to prepare a mixture by simply rotating the cap device relative to the bottle, thus easily preparing the mixture just before drinking or using the mixture.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, most conventional disposable bottles circulated and sold in markets each contain therein only a single kind of material, such as a drink, a liquid medicine or a liquid chemical, and are closed by caps at the mouths thereof.
When a user wants to add an additive to the material contained in such a capped bottle so as to prepare a mixture prior to drinking or using the mixture, the user must add the additive from a separate container to the bottled material after removing a cap from the bottle. Therefore, it is necessary for manufacturers of the additives and the bottled materials to separately contain such additives and materials in separate containers and bottles prior to marketing them, thus wasting natural resources due to the production of the separate containers and capped bottles. In addition, the adding of the additive from the separate container to the bottled material to mix them after removing the cap from the bottle is inconvenient to the user in that the user is forced to separately purchase and handle the additive container and the bottle. Furthermore, it is extremely difficult for the user to add a precise amount of the additive from the separate container to the material contained in the bottle, and as such, the user roughly measures the amount of the additive to be added to the bottled material. Therefore, in the case of mixing an additive with a bottled drink to produce a mixed beverage, the rough measurement of the amount of the additive may result in change in the taste and quality of the mixed beverage. In the case of mixing an additive with a bottled liquid medicine or a bottled liquid chemical to produce a mixed medicine or a mixed chemical, the rough measurement of the amount of the additive may result in incomplete dissolution of effective ingredients of the additive in the medicine or the chemical and a failure of accomplishment of desired medical or chemical effects of the mixed medicine or the mixed chemical.
Of course, when mixtures are prepared by manufacturers at factories and are marketed in a bottled state, in place of allowing users to mix additives with bottled materials to prepare mixtures just before drinking or using the mixtures, it is possible to avoid the above-described problems experienced in the mixing of the additives with the bottled materials performed by the users. However, the mixtures which are prepared by the manufacturers and marketed in the bottled state are problematic in that the properties of ingredients of the bottled mixtures may be gradually degraded as time goes by, in addition to change in colors of the mixtures. Furthermore, the bottled mixtures may generate floating matters and deposits therein with passage of time.
In addition, it is impossible to freely use a conventional cap with containers and bottles having no threads at the outer surface of the mouths thereof, such as test tubes. Thus, it is necessary to provide a means capable of allowing a cap to be freely used with a variety of containers regardless of presence of threads at the mouths thereof.